


Just a feeling

by MikanFukawaLuminaryOfTheStars (CoffeeBrooke)



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Lowkey angst but it kinda gets better mk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/MikanFukawaLuminaryOfTheStars
Summary: Toko and Komaru take a moment to chat, yknow
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 7





	Just a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaha what kind of name is that uh- anyways if you like it or have any critique please tell me lol

Komaru entered the main room of the apartment Toko and her started to share for about a month or so now. At this point they settled into a daily morning routine. Toko would wake up first (partially due to falling off the bed Komaru hogged constantly) and either make herself some sort of light breakfast or sit on the couch and read a book while waiting on Komaru to wake up. 

Komaru noticed that this morning however so far had gone without any of the usual remarks from the other, leaving the house oddly silent. For a second Komaru thought she wasn't even in the living room, putting her cup down towards the couch. She was there with a book in her face. 

"...Toko?"

"What, I said good morning didn't I?" She muttered, not looking up from her book. Komaru hadn't heard the good morning, even over the silence. Toko was definitely quieter than usual, there wasn't much effort put into her sarcasm and she had dark circles under her eyes, which that last part honestly wasn't all that new, but when Komaru thought it all over, she seemed a lot more exhausted recently. 

It wasn't that big of a surprise, it wasn't like they had gotten much of a break ever since they decided to stay in towa city. In fact, they've gotten a lot busier. It wasn't easy to get used to the additional work load on top of their already previously busy schedule (if you could call it one), and all of it while definitely weighed her down, it seemed to take a huge toll on Toko as well. With that in mind, Komaru picked up her cup of tea and sat down on the couch with her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning forward in an attempt to make eye contact with the girl avoiding her gaze.

"Here we go again." Toko mumbled under her breath. "Where's this coming from?"

"Well....I know it's been a lot. Like, all of this Towa stuff, and we've hardly been able to catch a break, but if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always here to listen. I mean, we are in this together after all." She gave her a small chuckle. "I mean, it feels overwhelming, and like it never ends sometimes, and well, like it'll never be the way it used to be, and I don't know if I like that. But it is just a feeling, and as bad as it gets it's always temporary. I guess that's why I asked if you were okay. I want to know how you feel about all this, and uh, if there's anything I could do to make it feel less...?" 

Toko listened intently, closing the book down and setting it on her lap.

"Since when did you get so poetic." She asked, a small smile forming.

"Well, I have been living with the ultimate writing prodigy for like a month now." Komaru said lightheartedly, honestly just glad the mood was brightened.

"You got a point." Toko chuckled, grinning with her by now. "Well...Thanks Komaru. I feel like I don't think I could've gotten this far without you."


End file.
